pokemongsremixfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Roles
A new mechanic introduced in HGSS Remix is the battle role. In the original games, there are quite a few Pokemon that excel at everything or that excel at nothing. By giving each Pokemon a specific role in battle (such as dealing damage or causing status effects) we hope to make it easier to create teams and balance the metagame. Sweeper The sweeper role focuses on dealing large amounts of damage to the enemy team and knocking out opposing Pokemon. List of Pokemon in this role: 006 Charizard 015 Beedrill 018 Pidgeot 020 Raticate 022 Fearow 026 Raichu 034 Nidoking 038 Ninetales 049 Venomoth 051 Dugtrio 055 Golduck 057 Primeape 059 Arcanine 062 Poliwrath 065 Alakazam 068 Machamp 078 Rapidash 083 Farfetch'd 085 Dodrio 094 Gengar 095 Onix 099 Kingler 105 Marowak 106 Hitmonlee 107 Hitmonchan 115 Kangaskhan 119 Seaking 121 Starmie 124 Jynx 130 Gyarados 135 Jolteon 123 Scyther 127 Pinsir 128 Tauros 141 Kabutops 142 Aerodactyl 146 Moltres 149 Dragonite 150 Mewtwo 157 Typhlosion 160 Feraligatr 162 Furret 196 Espeon 186 Politoed 199 Slowking 210 Granbull 212 Scizor 214 Heracross 217 Ursaring 224 Octillery 229 Houndoom 230 Kingdra 243 Raikou 244 Entei 248 Tyranitar 249 Lugia 250 Ho-Oh 254 Sceptile 257 Blaziken 262 Mightyena 264 Linoone 275 Shiftry 277 Swellow 286 Breloom 288 Vigoroth 295 Exploud 303 Mawile 308 Medicham 310 Manectric 319 Sharpedo 330 Flygon 332 Cacturne 335 Zangoose 336 Seviper 342 Crawdaunt 348 Armaldo 351 Castform 359 Absol 367 Huntail 368 Gorebyss 373 Salamence 376 Metagross 380 Latias 381 Latios 382 Kyogre 383 Groudon 384 Rayquaza 386 Deoxys (Attack Forme) 392 Infernape 398 Staraptor 400 Bibarel 405 Luxray 407 Roserade 409 Rampardos 419 Floatzel 421 Cherrim 424 Ambipom 428 Lopunny 429 Mismagius 430 Honchkrow 445 Garchomp 448 Lucario 452 Drapion 454 Toxicroak 461 Weavile 462 Magnezone 464 Rhyperior 466 Electivire 467 Magmortar 469 Yanmega 470 Leafeon 471 Glaceon 474 Porygon-Z 475 Gallade 481 Mesprit 484 Palkia 487 Giratina (Origin Forme) 490 Manaphy 492 Shaymin (Sky Forme) Sweepers are countered by tanks. Tank The tank role focuses on switching in on sweepers who might otherwise knock out an allied Pokemon and blocking their offensive. List of Pokemon in this role: 009 Blastoise 028 Sandslash 031 Nidoqueen 073 Tentacruel 076 Golem 080 Slowbro 089 Muk 091 Cloyster 136 Flareon 139 Omastar 143 Snorlax 185 Sudowoodo 195 Quagsire 197 Umbreon 202 Wobbuffet 205 Forretress 208 Steelix 213 Shuckle 219 Magcargo 226 Mantine 227 Skarmory 232 Donphan 241 Miltank 245 Suicune 260 Swampert 272 Ludicolo 279 Pelipper 289 Slaking 297 Hariyama 306 Aggron 317 Swalot 321 Wailord 323 Camerupt 324 Torkoal 334 Altaria 344 Claydol 346 Cradily 350 Milotic 365 Walrein 369 Relicanth 377 Regirock 386 Deoxys (Defense Forme) 389 Torterra 395 Empoleon 411 Bastiodon 413 Wormadam 423 Gastrodon 426 Drifblim 432 Purugly 437 Bronzong 450 Hippowdon 460 Abomasnow 473 Mamoswine 477 Dusknoir 483 Dialga 485 Heatran 486 Regigigas 487 Giratina (Altered Forme) 488 Cresselia Tanks are countered by disablers. Disabler The disabler role focuses on inducing status effects and lowering stats in order to shut down opposing Pokemon. List of Pokemon in this role: 003 Venusaur 012 Butterfree 024 Arbok 045 Vileplume 047 Parasect 053 Persian 071 Victreebel 097 Hypno 101 Electrode 103 Exeggutor 110 Weezing 145 Zapdos 164 Noctowl 168 Ariados 169 Crobat 178 Xatu 189 Jumpluff 201 Unown 203 Girafarig 206 Dunsparce 234 Stantler 237 Hitmontop 292 Shedinja 269 Dustox 284 Masquerain 302 Sableye 312 Minun 314 Illumise 326 Grumpig 327 Spinda 337 Lunatone 340 Whiscash 354 Banette 362 Glalie 379 Registeel 386 Deoxys (Speed Forme) 402 Kricketune 416 Vespiquen 417 Pachirisu 435 Skuntank 442 Spiritomb 455 Carnivine 463 Lickilicky 465 Tangrowth 472 Gliscor 479 Rotom 482 Azelf 491 Darkrai Disablers are countered by supports. Support The support role focuses on replenishing health, healing status effects and increasing the stats of allied Pokemon. List of Pokemon in this role: 036 Clefable 040 Wigglytuff 087 Dewgong 122 Mr. Mime 131 Lapras 134 Vaporeon 144 Articuno 151 Mew 154 Meganium 166 Ledian 171 Lanturn 181 Ampharos 182 Bellossom 184 Azumarill 192 Sunflora 211 Qwilfish 222 Corsola 225 Delibird 235 Smeargle 242 Blissey 251 Celebi 267 Beautifly 282 Gardevoir 291 Ninjask 301 Delcatty 311 Plusle 313 Volbeat 338 Solrock 352 Kecleon 357 Tropius 358 Chimecho 370 Luvdisc 378 Regice 385 Jirachi 386 Deoxys (Normal Forme) 414 Mothim 441 Chatot 457 Lumineon 468 Togekiss 476 Probopass 478 Froslass 480 Uxie 489 Phione 492 Shaymin (Lande Forme) Supports are countered by sweepers. Undetermined Pokemon in this category do not have a determinable battle role. List of Pokemon in this category: 132 Ditto 493 Arceus Category:Game Mechanics